


Rivalry Part 3

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Rivalry Part 3

Suddenly, Jax charged straight at me.

I tried to get him as far away from Amy as possible and flung him in the direction of my broken window. Much to my dismay, Jax was able to recover with surprising grace. I may have had a clear advantage in strength, but I couldn’t match his agility. 

For every one blow, I was able to land, Jax was able to dish out several punches and kicks which hurt me despite my superior might. Enough was enough and I had to subdue him so I wrapped my arms and locked him down to the ground.

“Are you insane?” I demanded, “You could’ve hurt Amy!”

He looked up at me hissed through his teeth, “the only one hurting Amy is you! You’re the one allowing those filthy clan members to be around her. For God’s sake, you put her in danger in the first place by sending her to the Baron, leaving me to clean up your mess. Then you have the nerve to allow him anywhere near her.” I have to admit Jax’s words cut me like a knife. As confident as I was that my people could’ve saved Amy, nothing is guaranteed and I’ll have that on my conscience forever. On top of that, having the Baron anywhere near Amy is unsettling, at best. Jax trembled with anger as he continued. “And after endangering her how dare you touch her?”

“THAT WAS MY CHOICE!”

We both looked up to see Amy, clutching the sheets wrapped around her. I had no doubt that Jax could smell my scent lingering on her precious body. Even in the midst of a fight, I couldn’t help but the perfectly feminine form that clung to those sheets. The cold of the night covered her exposed skin with goosebumps and I could tell that her beautiful nipples were erect. But more importantly, she was crying.

Of course, she was. Here she was, seeking a life that she could choose for herself and Jax and I were fighting over her. I felt like the monster I was.

“Amy, let me explain…”

She stopped Jax with one hand while the other continued to hold the sheets. “You saved my life, Jax and I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that. But that doesn’t mean you own me or the decisions I make. I know full well the danger of a life with Adrian and the council, but that’s for me to decide. And no matter how much I care for you, it’s Adrian that I love.”

The silence was deafening. I don’t know if Amy could tell, but I felt heat emanate from Jax’s skin, his blood boil and heard his heart race. There was no denying his rage and I had no idea what was going to happen, so I stood up and lingered behind just in case he tried anything.

Instead, he raced out and leapt from the broken window leaving Amy and me to wonder what we should do next.

I reached for Amy and held her tight as I surveyed the room. There was dust still descending from the many fist-shaped holes in the drywall, several cabinet doors were torn off, the tv had been smashed and there were pieces of broken glass everywhere.

Carefully, Amy tried to walk back to the room but cut her foot on a random shard. The scent hit me like a crashing wave and I felt the frenzy build up within me. But I looked at Amy’s soft, loving face and controlled my urges. In the bathroom, I grabbed a bandaid and wiped the blood away from Amy’s foot.

It didn’t bother me that Jax wanted to hurt me and destroy my suite. That I could live with, but causing Amy this level of stress made me furious. Of course, Amy wouldn’t allow me to pursue him and I couldn’t bring myself to leave her alone anyway, so there was one other place I could take her to for protection.

***

Kamilah appeared grouchy even by her standards. Sure, I knew she would always be there for Amy and me, but I also knew I was asking a lot. The fact that Kamilah was the most powerful vampire I’ve ever known, except for Gaius, would be little consolation considering that my cover was likely blown and the risk now existed for her.

Just the same, she hugged Amy and me and led us to our private quarters to lay low. It was pretty nondescript with black walls, cherrywood cabinets and a basic bed with white sheets and blankets. As long as I was with Amy, it was perfect.

We were both covered in sweat, so we decided to wash up in the cream-colored and surprisingly roomy shower. Seeing Amy naked again was enough to make me forget why we were trouble in the first place, and I was eager to resume our activities from earlier that night. There was an echo inside as the water splashed against the tile which I hoped covered my heartbeat. Amy had been through a lot that night and I worried that I was being inappropriate.

Instead, Amy asked me to hold her, which I happily did. The close skin to skin contact between Amy’s wet, naked body and mine further aroused me, but I restrained myself, opting to lather her arms and back.

But Amy had other ideas, guiding my hands to her chest, so I lathered up my fingers. My soapy hands glided from Amy’s well-defined abs to her big, soft breasts. She kissed me as I sudsed up her beautiful breasts and stroked my erection with her hand. Then, she kneeled down and took me in her mouth. At this point, there was even more metaphorical steam than the shower could ever produce.

Amy went back and forth from licking my erection from the base to the tip and then wrapping her full, pouting lips around my length and bobbing her head. I don’t know how I lasted as long as I did, but finally, I came and pulled Amy up to kiss her and return the favor.

Even in the dim lighting, Amy’s body was crystal clear to me and perfect enough for me to wonder how I got so lucky. I kissed her breasts, abs and finally her center while I gripped her asscheeks and began to lick her lovely crease. 

With my tongue, I explored the inside of Amy, relishing the juices of her femininity and making sure I completely and totally satisfied this goddess before me. Even with the intrusion of Jax, that was the best night of my life to date.

***

Luckily for us, I was able to pay off the right people about my incident with Jax and he never showed up again. Amy and I were now officially a couple, and I wanted nothing more than for the world to know how very deeply I was in love with her. 

But I started to notice Jax all over town. I’m not even sure if he spotted me, but he was always with women that were obviously prostitutes. It was clear that he was in a bad place, and crazy as it sounds, I worried for him. 

Jax was clearly unhappy and I needed to reach out to him. Not only was he dealing with his heartbreak in the worst way possible, but there was a greater danger to him and others. He was still clanless, which meant any day he could turn feral.

One night, I finally decided enough was enough and confronted him outside a club.

“Get the fuck away from me!” His breath reeked of cheap booze, “you have Amy. What more do you want? To rub it in my face?”

“Jax, it’s not like that at all. I’m just worried about…”

“No! You don’t get to treat Amy like bait in front of the repulsive council and act like you’re worried about anything. Just stay the fuck away or I’ll finish what I started at your place.”

There was no arguing with that. Jax wouldn’t even consider hearing me out and I had no choice but to accept that. I discussed the issue with Kamilah and we agreed to keep tabs on him, but nothing more.

The following weeks were hard for Amy. On one hand, I could tell she was happy in our relationship, but she also mourned the loss of her friend. Losing a person you love is heartbreaking and Amy didn’t deserve that. All I could do was continue to shower her with my love and wait for time to heal her wounds.

***

There we all were, fighting against Gaius. To this day, I curse myself for not killing when I had the chance, but now we were committed to fixing that mistake. In the wake of such a powerful foe and so much at stake, Kamilah and I banded together with every vampire we could including Priya and even Jax. To see how fiercely he fought Gaius and the fervor with which he protected Amy certainly earned my respect. So that’s why it was especially devastating when we all witness in horror as Jax became feral mid-fight.

It couldn’t have come at a worse time. Gaius was weakened and we needed only a few precious minutes to destroy him, but now we had to contend with Jax. With one blow, he knocked out Priya and charged straight at me, giving Gaius time to recover and attack Kamilah.

This was the hardest fight of my life. I had to protect Amy and save the world from Gaius’ monstrosity, but that meant killing Jax and I wasn’t sure I could do that to the woman I love. The cost of my hesitation was blow after blow while I contemplated my next move, but just as it appeared Jax had the upper hand, I saw his eyes wander and fall on Amy.

Seeing the angel we both loved clearly had an effect on him and for the first time ever, a feral gained control of the vampire they once were. Jax summoned his willpower and charged at Gaius just in time to save Kamilah. But he was no match for Gaius and just before we could stop our adversary, Gaius ripped Jax’s head off his body.

A fiery rage filled me as Amy’s scream echoed in the room. No matter what it took, I would kill Gaius for all the evil he’d done, especially to Amy.

And so we fought in unison, never letting up an inch. Each of us thought we might die from sheer exhaustion, but we pressed on and finally, Kamilah delivered the killing blow. Appropriate given the centuries of abuse she endured at Gaius’ hand.

But now there was the aftermath. I saw Amy holding Jax’s lifeless body and weeping uncontrollably. We may have won, but at a terrible cost. And even though Amy and I would be happy in our life together again, the wounds in our hearts would never fully heal.


End file.
